


Broken

by orphan_account



Series: Drabble [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Suffering through trauma of losing his wife, Goku loses his mind and then goes through a heat when he gets his tail back. More trauma ensues.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:// This one shot does have a graphic rape scene. If this triggers you you may not want to read this fic.

It was a few weeks after the death of ChiChi and Goku wasn’t dealing with it very healthily. He’d stopped eating and stopped caring for the most part, and Goten, who was in his teens, tried to make him eat but to no avail. It culminated in Goku staring out the windows all the time, as if his mind was off somewhere different, somewhere happier, but he stopped leaving the house and they never got any visitors. Goku tossed and turned at night, unable to sleep very well, and one day he was quite surprised when he felt a burning pain in his backside and then a brown furry appendage appeared, one that he hadn’t seen since he was a child.

                He cried out initially, but then was quite serene for awhile as he wagged his tail back and forth in peace, happy to have it back. Someone must have gathered the dragon balls and wished for it to come back, which meant Goten would have his and Gohan and Vegeta and Trunks. It all made sense to him, for a bit, until he slipped back into his mind and sat on the couch, staring off into nothing for hours.

                What woke him was the darkness encroaching, and he felt a burning sensation starting in his pelvic area and spreading throughout his entire body. He gasped and tried limping upstairs to bed, since his feet and legs were numb from sitting so long, and ended up having to crawl instead. He eventually made it, but moaned as he tossed and turned, having the weirdest dream he’d ever had.

                ((Dream Sequence// _Goku was laying spread-eagled out on his bed, the very one he’d shared with Chi-Chi for so long, when the door opened and then shut once more. A stranger had entered, but Goku didn’t feel as if there was malice emanating from him. The stranger crawled onto the bed and started kissing Goku, and Goku kissed back, the fire in his loins igniting at the firm touch, and he  moaned as the stranger moved his hands all over his body, caressing and exploring, and soon found them both naked together. Goku smiled up as lust took over his mind, and the stranger reached down to Goku’s proud cock straining for attention. Goku arched his back at the touch, wanting this, and nodded his approval as his tail thrashed around. He heard the stranger smirk, but the man said nothing as he continued tugging on Goku’s cock, enjoying the sight of such a strong man at his complete mercy. Goku moaned and then gasped when he felt a slender finger enter into his anus, probing and looking for his secret spot. The finger then became two, and then three over time, prepping the strong warrior for what was to come, and Goku was by then a ragged mess of nerves on the bed as his ass and cock were prepped._

_Nearly sobbing by this point in desire, he was turned over by strong hands and he felt the stranger cover his body with his own. Goku went still while he felt the stranger position his cock at his entrance, and gasped in pain as it slowly started filling him up. Seven and a half inches of firm, rigid splendor stretching him and poking him, and Goku felt somewhat violated at the sheer largeness of the other man._

_“W-wait, it hurts, I don’t want to do this,” Goku muttered, but he felt like he was in a fog, he couldn’t move, and he started desperately trying to wake up but found he couldn’t. Tears stung his eyes as the stranger chuckled then, the sound seemingly familiar but not at all what it usually sounded like. The man was completely inside of Goku and Goku started tearing up in earnest at this point, and then the stranger started moving his hips. Goku screamed in pain, it had felt so good at first, but now it was hurting and he wanted it to stop, but it didn’t. The stranger gripped a fistful of Goku’s hair and slammed his head down into the pillows as he continued sinking his rigid cock deep into the man beneath him. He started going faster and faster, spurred on by the tears and whines of the Saiyan warrior beneath him, getting harder and thicker at each protest until he hit the man’s prostate. Goku then moaned, and the stranger covered Goku intimately as he started making love to him gently. By this point Goku was confused, because these hands felt so familiar, this body, and that chuckle…but he hadn’t seen the face and just wondered if it wasn’t his mind making this entire thing up from stress because of recent events._

_The stranger started fucking Goku faster and harder, hitting his prostate every time, and Goku felt a blissful white heat spreading throughout his body, eventually overtaking him as he cried out into the pillows and blankets beneath him. His orgasm had made him pull the stranger even further into his tight ass, and the stranger groaned as he felt his cock start to knot and keep them together. The force of the stranger’s orgasm filling Goku to the brim, they then stayed like that because they had to for a while, the stranger biting and kissing Goku’s shoulders and back, caressing his tail and the round globes of the ass he was sunk deep into._

_“Ah, gods…” Goku groaned as pain from the stranger’s knotted cock started to decrease at long last, and then the other man pulled out._

_“Turn around and look at me so you will know who gave you such pleasure, and who just came inside of you.” The stranger whispered, but Goku finally knew who it was, and as he spun around to match the face to the man, gasping as pain from his lower half made itself known, he started shaking his head._

_“No, nonononononono no no no!!!! NO!” The stranger laughed, but now it wasn’t a stranger to Goku and his mind started ripping itself apart as he wondered what he had done to deserve such a cruel joke.  //_ End Dream Sequence))

                When Goku woke up in a sweat, he groaned because it felt like his entire body had been through the ringer, and when he looked at the clock on his bedside table he gasped; he’d been out for two days, what the hell? Groaning, he got out of bed, and grit his teeth as his lower half screamed at him and made him fall to the floor. What? He looked at the bed and it looked like the blankets had been torn in half, the pillows on the floor and sweat soaked, and his own body was drenched in sweat. It was two in the morning, but he gingerly crawled into his bathroom and turned on the hot water for a nice bath. He smiled when his tail wrapped itself around his stomach and started stroking his skin, and he was glad to have the furry appendage back, truly. As he slowly sank himself into the bath, he breathed a sigh of relief as the warm water overtook him and he was able to sink into a peaceful rest until the morning.

                Time passed from the strange dream, but it meant nothing to Goku. All he knew was that he woke up and listlessly travelled around the house, and meanwhile Goku didn’t feel like he was getting better. In fact, he felt strained all the time, and tired, and for some reason he felt like he was gaining weight. He looked at himself in the mirror one morning and frowned in confusion because his stomach was round and swollen looking, and his tail was rubbing his stomach constantly.

                ‘Maybe I should just call Bulma and have her come out and take a look,’ he thought, and waddled downstairs to the kitchen where the landline was. He was surprised, then, to see his son Goten sitting at the table with a very serious look on his face speaking with Vegeta.

                “Oh, hi Vegeta, I wasn’t expecting company,” he spoke with some difficulty, frowning in confusion as he felt as if a fog was lifting from his vision. Vegeta shot up from the table as Goku lost his balance and caught the larger Saiyan in his arms before he could actually land on the hard floor. Suddenly, the kitchen changed from looking clean and spotless to dishes piled high in the sink and Goten looking completely stressed out.

                “Wh-where’s Gohan?” Goku stuttered, suddenly wanting his eldest son there with him.

                “Kakarot, you’re coming to live with Bulma and I.” Vegeta spoke in a low voice, concern laced through his gruff tone, and Goku started shivering, cold suddenly.

                “Wh-what’s happening to me? Wh-what’s going on?” He started shivering uncontrollably, and then from there the house disappeared as he was being carried in Vegeta’s strong arms away from the den of iniquity, where several months prior Goten had witnessed a terrible violent scene.

                “You’re coming to live with Bulma and I, Kakarot.” The same quiet tone with concern, and Goku huddled into Vegeta’s chest wondering when everything started going wrong.

                The three male Saiyans landed outside of Capsule Corps and Goten opened the door for Vegeta who rushed Goku inside, at this point blathering on to himself in an incoherent voice. Vegeta rushed him upstairs and Bulma was already in their room with the necessary equipment, and they laid Goku down on the bed.

                “W-wait, what’s happening to me?” Bulma went over to the side of the bed and smiled down at her oldest friend before fixing a mask over his face and telling him to count backwards to ten.

                “It’ll all be alright, Kakarot. We’re going to take good care of you.” Vegeta’s voice came over him and Goku shut his eyes slowly, losing consciousness.

                The procedure took several hours, with Bulma the brilliant scientist working side by side with her husband who had a lot of knowledge of Saiyan reproductive systems. They were removing the baby via caesarian because Goku’s body had gone through a lot of stress. According to Goten, he’d woken up in the middle of the night to his father screaming in pain months ago, and had walked in to check on him thinking he’d had a night terror. What he’d actually found was much worse, when he saw the muscular back of his brother Gohan fucking his father mercilessly, and when Goten had stood there, rooted to the spot in horror, Gohan had turned around and growled at him to get out. The sight of his older brother sodomizing their father had made Goten find his feet, and he’d turned around and ran out of the house because he didn’t know what else to do. It had torn Goku’s mind apart and he’d spent the next several months aimlessly wandering around as his stomach grew heavy with Gohan’s child.

                Goten had went and found Vegeta and Bulma, initially needing to see Trunks, and when he’d vomited, Trunks had ran to his parents room to get his mom. Goten then told them what he had seen and so Bulma told him they would keep a close eye on him while Vegeta left the house. They’d felt ki flares far off in the distance and Vegeta and Gohan had fought viciously, and it ended with Vegeta restraining the oldest boy in ki cuffs and bringing him back to lock him up deep beneath the Earth in a gravity room.

                What would have been normal cause for celebration was somber as Vegeta helped out a small child that should have been brought into the world naturally. This child was not breathing, and he handed it off to Bulma to see if she could get it to start breathing, but then he found that there was one more child in there, heart beating strong and fists clenched.

                “There you are, come here little one,” Vegeta murmured, and pulled out the young boy before placing him in the little holding table they had. He started stitching up the strong Saiyan carefully, making sure to put everything back where it belonged and stopping blood flow. They cleaned off the children once Goku was patched up and secure and took off the medicine that was making Goku unconscious.

                “Should we even let him know that they’re his?” Bulma asked, bouncing the one that wasn’t breathing. It was extra small and Vegeta took it from her carefully. He looked completely normal, and so to see if it would work, he laid the baby down on Goku’s chest, and like a miracle, Goku’s tail reached around and started stroking the small baby who reacted with a small squeak and a giant shuddering breath. He placed the other baby, the normal one, on Goku’s chest, and Bulma administered pain medication via I.V. while Goku was still passed out.

                “You go talk to Goten, the kid is stressed out. I’ll stay here with him.” Vegeta said lowly, and Bulma nodded before glancing at the sleeping Saiyan and his two young children and walking out softly. Vegeta sighed and leaned against the wall while the two children and their mother slept.

                When Goku awoke, it was because a tiny fist was in his mouth, and he woke up wondering what was going on briefly, and upon seeing the two infants in his arms, he nearly sat up in shock but was too exhausted to do so.

                “Kakarot. Move very slowly, because if you don’t you’ll be in a world of pain.” His eyes shot over to where Vegeta was standing, and watched as the older man came into the light, his tail swishing behind him gracefully.

                “’Geta?” Goku uttered in a hoarse voice. “What happened?”

                “Let’s start simple. Do you know what day it is?” Goku thought, but couldn’t remember. He couldn’t even remember the year.

                “Ok. This might take awhile.” Vegeta pulled up a chair and settled in to have a long talk to Goku about certain things.

                It was a few weeks before Goku was able to get out of bed, but at this point he was well acquainted with the Briefs and his children, and even Goten had been in and out at some point, though he seemed scared to talk to him. Goku was holding one of his babies when the doorbell rang, setting the Saiyan’s  nerves on edge and he looked to Vegeta to see if the other man had free hands to open the door with. Seeing that he didn’t, he padded over to the front door and opened it, smiling faintly when he saw who it was.

                “Oh, hi there Videl. What are you up to?” He felt Vegeta come up behind him and put his tail around his waist.

                “I’ll take you there in a few minutes. I’m helping him with our babies right now.” A look passed between Vegeta and Videl before he stood aside and let the slim female inside. She looked like she’d been crying a lot.

                “W-wait, you two are together?” She uttered as if she couldn’t believe it, and Goku turned his head to look at her, a fresh mating mark on his neck from the night before.

                “Vegeta mated with me yes, but he’s still with Bulma. They did it so I could have my mind back.”

                “O-oh, ok. Well I’ll be in the living room then, ok? Whenever you’re ready Vegeta.” Vegeta nodded curtly at her and led Goku by the hand through the house back up to their room. Bulma had explained, with Goten’s help, everything that had happened to Goku over the past few days, so that he was back up to speed with things, and while he was having a hard time with it, it hadn’t necessarily broken his mind again. Vegeta mating with him had helped ease his conscience a lot, and Bulma had been nothing but kind to him. He tried his best not to say stupid things, but a lot of his old personality was gone after all the trauma. Now all he did was pay attention to his babies and he always had someone in the same room as him. It would be a long time before he fully recovered from the shock, but with his friends’ help, and sharing a bed with the married couple, he figured he’d be ok again after a while.


End file.
